Patent document DE 20 2010 017 605 U1 discusses a brake booster, a method, and a device for its operation. The brake booster is configured as an electromechanical brake booster. The brake booster includes an electric motor which is connected to a booster housing of the brake booster with the aid of a rotation-to-translation conversion gear in such a way that a rotary motion of a rotor of the electric motor is convertible into a translational motion of the booster housing. An output rod is also adjustable with the aid of the translational motion of the booster housing in such a way that an internal pressure in at least one chamber of a master brake cylinder situated on the brake booster may be increased.